Sapphire
by RuthieGreen
Summary: William is used to letting Julia prompt him into new territory, pushing her man a little (Ok—a lot) especially in FF stories. What if he desired to offer something new that Julia (presumably) never experienced before? Set after "The Local Option" - no real spoilers, but picking up on conversation William has with George about how much better women smell... Pretty explicit.


" **Sapphire"**

 _ **Authors Note: William is used to letting Julia prompt him into new territory, pushing her man a little (Ok—a lot) especially in FF stories. What if he desired to be the one to offer something new?**_

 _ **I wanted to pull several small details from early in Season 9 that I found intriguing and make a story out of them, tie them to other little moments over the years, and then I decided it needed to be "M" if I was going to write what the details demanded. Takes place after "The Local Option" – No real spoilers for overall plots, with glancing reference to another episode or two such as: What if William's discussion with George about women (before "finding the heavy shoe"—as cryptic a non-spoiler explanation as I can give you…) got William to thinking about giving Julia a unique sensual experience she had (presumably) not previously enjoyed? Thank you for inspiration from my several correspondents (you know who you are) and talking about William's slightly 'bent' side. I thought I perhaps had gone too far but some marvelous, very sexy recent stories have altered my opinion….**_

 _# # #_

William sighed. _Of course_ , Julia wanted to have a drink in a working man's bar in Junction, and was doing her best to persuade him there was a reason to do so. Her lips formed a grin and her eyes entreated.

"Why not?" William quipped. "Perhaps they have a Spruce beer…" Giving in, he allowed himself to be dragged over to the tavern, overcome by Julia's enticement. Warm affection settled in his heart, so he was not really going to protest too vociferously. He admitted wryly to himself: _She just has that kind of effect on me_. Holding his wife's hand he followed her up the few short steps and into to the dark recesses of the long, low establishment, his feet shifting sawdust and other debris in her wake. Julia threaded her way through the smoky crowd and brought them up to the rail, placing her elbows on the polished wood, unmindful of the fabric of her sleeves. William caught himself before pointing out the danger to her dress, (as it would have been unwise, in his estimation, to patronize her with such a caution), merely running a hand over the surface to check for cleanliness before he set his own cuffs towards the bar.

"I haven't been in a place like this in quite a while," she enthused, while trying to catch the bar-keep's eye.

He reconnoitered the assemblage of races, languages, costumes and genders jammed into the space, before turning his attention to his lovely companion. William appreciated her profile and the spark of amusement in her light sapphire eyes, grateful as always, he was in her life. Raising his voice to be heard, he teased her gently. "Julia, I am not sure you were _ever_ in a place like this, even in your university days," then relaxed a little. No one would be paying any attention to the two of them, absorbed as the other customers were in their drinks and their lives, especially as a fiddler was setting up his small box in preparation for playing. He and Julia could sit quietly in a corner for a single drink… _No problem._

The bar-keep remembered William from his investigation and bestowed a smile, along with a suggestive wink, indicating he assumed Julia was perhaps a paramour, at worst a high-end doxy; for why else would he bring a "lady" to such an anonymous establishment so far from the city? William drew a breath to object to this affront to Julia's honour before noticing his wife already caught the implication. Rather than be offended, she seemed, well, _pleased._ She even draped herself a little more over his side, much too close for propriety, for emphasis.

"Oh, Detective…" she purred. "Buy a lady a drink?"

William struggled keeping a straight face to hide his ambivalence… _Julia does like the occasional opportunity to assume a new persona…_ before his feelings tickled into amusement. He caught her eyes and gestured. "A whisky for the lady, the good stuff please, and do you have a Spruce beer?" With another wink, the bar-keep complied and accepted William's money, bringing the drinks promptly and moving on to his next thirsty customer.

Glasses in hand, Julia hauled him over to a small table where they had to practically sit in each other's laps since the bench was so small, but it afforded Julia an opportunity to watch her fellow patrons and absorb the atmosphere. In no time at all her toe was tapping to the reel the fiddler was bowing. Julia threw her head back with a bawdy laugh. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Detective Murdoch," pulling his tie rather suggestively through her hands. She was having a grand time pretending to be William's mistress, discomfiting him just a little and even more satisfied he was going along with it.

William felt Julia's hip move as she became caught up with the tunes, pleasantly provoking his desire by swaying against him, whilst he discovered his own hand keeping the beat. Truth be told, he had not been in a place like this to socialize since he worked in the north: a tavern stuffed full of rowdy people needing to blow off steam with a few patrons already up doing a jig. He was starting to enjoy the complex rhythm, when Julia leaned over, warm breath tantalizingly close in his ear.

"Dance with me," she implored, smiling when she saw his eyes grow alarmed.

He began by shaking his head, hoping she was merely teasing him again. _A waltz is one thing, with easily understood rules, but this…?_ He tried scowling at her from beneath his lashes, but saw she was serious – in fact Julia's smile was infectious and rapidly lowered any reluctance he harboured. Julia certainly enjoyed singular or daring experiences, and in his promise to continue courting her, he had discovered that roses and chocolates only went so far. What Julia really enjoyed was either an intellectual or physical challenge. Best of all, she loved new adventures-the more abrading of social norms, the better. For the second time in less than thirty minutes he thought, _"Why not?"_ Then, shifting his attitude even further, he visualized how the night could end if he had a happily exhilarated Julia to take home. Smiling to himself again he knew: he had _exactly_ the right plan for that eventuality, prepared over the last couple of weeks all ready to execute. His mild, but rather constant, arousal around Julia ratcheted up most insistently.

He quaffed the rest of his beer, altering his face to a lecherous smile and hooded his eyes. "I'd be delighted," he answered back in her ear, gratified by the surprise that flooded her face. He thought: _Two can play that game…just wait 'till I get you home…_

"Why, Detective!" she feigned lady-like shock. "First, bare feet in the fountain and now dancing!" Without further ado, Julia accepted his proffered hand, pushing a little onto the floor to try to copy the movements of other dancers. Fortunately for William, it did not matter what the steps were, as long as they were done enthusiastically. Unlike the intimacy of a waltz, their bodies did not touch, merely swirled just out of reach. Soon the couple was taken in by a circle of uproarious revelers, with Julia laughing and singing right along with everyone else. Conversation _per se_ was impossible in such noise, so William took advantage of the opportunity to observe his wife taking her pleasure, and followed her in laughter.

For a while, Julia forgot the aches in her arms and the knots in her neck and shoulders, giddy to enjoy the freedom she was experiencing, feeling quite smug that her husband was joining her in it. _William so seldom lets go and just laughs_ , _I am willing to go to almost any lengths to have that._ She felt elation watching how her boldness was slowly pulling him out of his of constrained habits – producing the occasional surprising outcome. _To wit_ : William's jacket was off and his collar and tie loosened an inch _in public!_

William, for his part, was happy Julia was so obviously enthralled with the experience so he waited until she was out of breath before signaling to her that he wanted to sit the next one out. Arm in arm they resumed their small table and William ordered a refill of their drinks, plus water, since the heat and the smoke of the place needed quenching. Sitting next to her, studying the high colour in her smiling face, bright eyes and heaving bosom, he superimposed that image over one from the last time they shared intimacy.

 _Yes,_ he recalled, _it is quite like the excitement she shows when we make love…no wonder I can't take my eyes off of her._ Passion struggled against his better judgement and won. Momentarily forgetting himself, he leaned in to gently kiss her, and was rewarded for this when Julia grabbing his vest and locked her mouth on his.

Suspended in time, the whole room ceased to exist and there was no sound except for his beating heart paired with a throaty "mmm…mmm" from his wife. The bar-keep brought their drinks and William distractedly shook a handful of coins out on the table in order to keep her lips on his without interruption. A small part of him decided a public display of affection wasn't so bad after all, if it meant everyone there knew the most beautiful woman in the room wanted _him_. He even started to think, scandalously, about removing her to a dark corner or even outside to continue where this interlude might be going.

Julia finally broke the contact with a gasp. "I am having so much fun! Let's try this next dance." She downed her drink and stood, bouncing a little on her feet, unable to keep her exuberance contained. William guzzled his beer and accepted his fate—partnering her in what he thought was a polka of sorts, the dance movements once again suggesting the give and take of their lovemaking. Julia's openly inviting gaze never left William's face, letting him know she felt it as well. _Talking_ , it seemed, was unnecessary.

By the time they exited the tavern under a fair sky and bright stars, Julia needed to remove her shoes to rub her feet and mop her face with one of William's handkerchiefs. Despite this she was still full of quick movements and an expansive attitude. "William! That was wonderful, wasn't it? This was nothing like that last dreadful Charity Ball…" Julia grasped both his hands, and whirled the two of them in a circle in the street, all the while still laughing. On their journey home by trolley, they had a most marvelous time discussing recent articles in _Scientific American,_ particularly on the topic of intellectual hooliganism against Mr. Marconi, and a new treatment for Lupus developed in England called the Finsen Light-Cure.

# # #

Julia's good mood persisted right through the entrance to their suite, where, after securing the lock, William found himself pushed up against the door by the slender body of his loving wife and pinned by a long, deep kiss. She giggled in merriment, and then sniffed his hair and her outfit. "I think we need to wash the smoke and sweat off. Will you help me undress, William? My shoulder is still sore and I supposed all that dancing did not help…"

"Absolutely…" he said with suppressed glee. _This is perfect for my plan_. _And besides,_ he acknowledged _, divesting her of her corset is one of the perks of married life._ He left her at her vanity undoing her hair while he showered in the bathroom with the system he installed. Coming out with a towel around his midsection, he announced he had filled her tub and it was ready to receive her. Julia's grateful smile lifted his heart, and he hummed to himself while readying what he hoped would be a treat for her.

Julia luxuriated in her bath, running her hands along her body in the hot soapy water, imagining William touching her _just so_ in the caresses which never failed to excite her. Merely thinking about his arms around her, skin sliding against skin, imagining him filling her, stared her insides melting. She came out of the bath to the picturesque, candle-lit sight of her husband in a quilted robe and the bright sounds of the Victrola playing a waltz he selected. He helped her dry off then slid her silk wrapper over her arms, taking her mouth softly in his lips and the back of her neck in his hands. She leaned into the kiss, trying to balance her turban-wrapped head. "William, how romantic! But my hair…"

"Let me help you with that," he offered. Undoing the towel and pushing damp tresses away from her eyes, he brought her to the dressing table chair and then helped her comb and plait her hair out of her way.

Julia was starting to get the idea William wanted to pamper her a little, and wondered if he would rub her feet as well if she asked. "William, to what do I owe this attention? Not that I am complaining, mind you…" She sighed in contentment, watching him behind her in the mirror… Watching in fact as he dropped his right hand over her throat and upper chest, and drew his fingers inside the fold of her robe, eventually finding her left breast to hold firmly.

He kneaded it tenderly, locating her nipple with his fingers, and making feather light strokes until he felt her skin tighten, and heard her breath hitch. "I certainly don't need a reason to pay attention to my wife, do I?" he answered, a small smile playing on the right side of his lips. He bent down to warm her ear with his exhale. "Or my mistress?" getting a blush and grin from Julia. "I thought a treat was in order, that's all…" thinking of how satisfying it will be to do the unexpected…

In the mirror she saw his dark hair was pomade-free and pushed carelessly back from his forehead, changing his look in a way that was _just_ different enough to be exciting. Reaching behind her to touch his face, she stroked his red-tinged sideburns, while the stretch invited him to inch his fingers lower towards the chair seat and the warm tingle that was happening between her legs.

"I have an idea, Julia. If I may?" William made eye contact with her in the mirror and saw her nod. Instead of reaching down, deliberately frustrating her, he removed his hand slowly, consciously dragging it back up and out and along her neck, sending shivers along her skin. He went to the top of his chest of drawers, and picked up a round ceramic jar and brought it over to open before her so she could take in the scent.

She inhaled. "Mmm…sandalwood and… is that sage?" She detected a suggestion of pride in his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was saving this for Christmas but I think now will do nicely. You have been complaining that you are sore and a little out of condition for autopsy work—so I made this for you-it is a liniment of sorts, with arnica and some other ingredients. I thought you'd like this smell better…" He grinned as he took her braid and pinned it up, then gestured to the shoulders of her robe. "May I…?" he asked. Gaining permission, he slipped the garment down to just cover her breasts, and took some of the lotion in his hands to warm up before spreading it over the back of her neck and working methodically from the top of her spine to her shoulder blades and then each shoulder and upper arm in sequence.

At first Julia was enamored of watching her husband's fingers and hands travel over her body, but eventually succumbed to closing her eyes and just enjoying his expert attention to her sore muscles from his strong and competent fingers. _This is sublime, and the_ _scent_ _is enchanting. I knew he was keeping some sort of secret from me…_ she smiled at the sweet, thoughtful gesture… _so like him to do._

William found massaging Julia meditative, allowing him to visualize the muscles and bones beneath her skin, finding her knots and tension spots and releasing them under his thumbs. It was indulging his urge to _touch_ without restraint… As much as he enjoyed stroking wooden objects, investigating the curves and smooth surfaces, nothing was as gratifying as the combination of softness and resistance that was his wife's person. Alone in their rooms he gained a freedom to express himself physically with Julia that he loved to take full advantage of. William was already overjoyed with his plan, getting this many minutes of uninterrupted time to place his hands on her flesh and greedily anticipating more. Accomplishing his first objective, he stopped and scooped up the silk robe to re-cover her, seeing she was moving gently to the music.

"Julia?..." he said softly in her ear.

Opening her eyes and refocusing on his voice, she whispered. "My….that was wonderful." She felt light and contented, the fire of her yearning carefully banked but in no way extinguished. _What is he up to?_ Julia's developing curiosity was piqued.

William shifted and held out his right hand. "Now, you dance with _me_ ," his voice was low and compelling. Helping her rise he kissed her hand and took her a few feet into the open area of their bedroom, putting his hands around her slim waist, pulling her in close. Looking eye to eye with his wife he gave her a winsome smile, the one she claimed was his most charming. He felt the familiar pull of _her_ gaze, like falling into a warm blue sea where he could happily drown in love…

Julia felt her interior flicker begin, set off by his loving expression. Placing now-loosened arms around his neck, she slowly swayed in place with him to the music and sighed. "William, this is much better than any stuffy formal dancing. If this was socially acceptable, you might dance with me all the time!"

"Why, yes, I suppose I just might," he answered, nuzzling her hair. Julia's wont _was_ towards provocative behaviors in public, and truth be told, sometimes, like tonight, it wasn't all bad.

Drawing the satin collar of his robe through her hands, Julia placed her face against his jaw, noticing his cheeks were smooth as well, in contrast to how she usually encountered him during intimate moments. Drifting in his arms she felt the warmth and contours of his chest and stomach through the very thin fabric separating them, desire tugging at her with renewed intensity. Her awareness also registered that instead of the more recent aromas of adhesives and burned wood he carried, her husband was scented in the same sandalwood and sage. _Another subtle, intriguing difference tonight._

It took a little longer to notice the music had stopped before gazing towards him. _I never tire of his face._ She peered again into his deep brown irises, and reached to stroke his mouth with her finger tips, coming to rest on the small, endearing freckle above his lip. "Take me to bed, William?" Her body was already answering with heat to the anticipation of his touch. His hands roved her hips and pressed into her lower spine as he walked her backwards to their bed, whispering "Yes" and how much he loved her, in puffs of hot breath on her neck and in her ear. Julia's knees felt a little weak….

William shifted the green bedspread and sheets so she could lie down across the bed. He unwrapped her sash and parted the embroidered edges of her robe, allowing his finger to barely graze her midline down to her thighs, whilst guiding the garment's decent ever so slowly over her upper body to just past her hips, the slight friction of silk and satin giving Julia delightful goose-bumps. "Lie down, on your stomach." His voice by-passed her volition and she stretched towards a pillow. _Whatever William's new method of seduction is about, it is certainly working_ , she thought hazily to herself. She felt her robe being draped over to keep her comfortable, like a warm, soft cloud had taken up residence.

William retrieved the lotion he made for her and began to work on Julia's lower back until she moaned and wriggled, then began his exploration of her feet. His wife's happy sigh as she flexed her toes proved that his physical encounters with Julia, carefully catalogued and assessed, were providing a map of her erotic-centers for him to tick off one by one. His smile got bigger. William's hands moved up her ankles, calves and thighs, cherishing each with equal attention.

Julia gave appreciative, encouraging noises, marveling at how surely, so smoothly, his hands manipulated her body. By the time he reached her buttocks they were both breathing in synch and more heavily. When he cupped and squeezed her backside, she pressed herself up into his hands, hoping he would shift a taunting finger towards her excited wetness. Then she had a more erotic flash: _Or, perhaps he will even_ ….. Instead, he bent over to bring his mouth close enough to send heat along the seam where her legs met, vibrating a request for her to "Please, turn over now."

Julia hastened to comply, stretching like a cat. _William taking charge is most thrilling…._ Turning over, she comprehended a cunning glint in his eye that sent an immediate jolt to her womb. She also read in his smile, clear intention to continue the slow burn he was entertaining her with this evening, sending her squirming in expectation.

William lay next to her, seeking his true connection with her, face to face. He pushed a rebellious lock of her hair behind an ear, seeing golden highlights from the adjacent candle reflected in her blue eyes, and better yet, saw love for him there. For him, this was what physical relations with Julia was actually about. Satisfied, he inhaled deeply, and began his pursuit of kissing every inch of her exposed skin, slowly, reverently, exhaustively. He adored her long, lean form, the firmness of her muscles under velvet skin, her physical strength. He grinned as Julia sighed and moaned more in response. Pausing in his worship, he beheld his lover in all her glory, bathed in soft light… _She is truly my goddess, blasphemer that I am!_

Cupping her face in his hand, he crooked a smile to whisper: _" '_ Thy form is lovely and thine eyes are honeyed. O'er thy face the pale clear light of love lies like a veil. Bidding thee rise, with outstretched hands, before thee Aphrodite stands.'" He was compensated for his efforts by a look of joy on her face, causing his own heart to lift higher.

She was touched by the romanticism. "William, poetry?" She searched her memory, and came up with astonishment. "And, is that Sappho no less…? That's beautiful…" Julia basked in the glow he was creating in her. She felt sparks everywhere his touch met her skin, responding to his sweet nothings with her own. _Where ever he is going with this, I am happy to let him take me….._

William had to remind himself that his plan required full attention to his wife's journey towards ecstasy and absolute denial of his own. This was proving harder than he thought as he took up her breasts-one in his mouth the other in his hand, and sucked and teased them into peaks, causing Julia to moan and her pelvis to rock. Moving higher on the bed, he opened his own robe and invited her reciprocal attentions to his chest. He inhaled sharply under the pull of her lips and the lashing of her tongue on his nipples. Her activities flipped an electric switch directly from his breast to groin, causing his hips to jerk and a surprised grunt to escape his throat.

Julia desperately grabbed at handfuls of William- getting him to bring his mouth down to hers so they could sink together in deep, lavish kisses, each intensifying her longing for him. His right hand explored her ribs and stomach then down her legs, swinging hot arcs of sensation with his touch. She only released his tongue to gulp a fresh breath of air. Opening her eyes she thought his face probably mirrored her own—eyes darkened and slightly unfocused, colour high, with a rather wide grin. She felt his arousal, trapped in his pyjamas and rubbing against her abdomen, so she slid a naughty hand down to stoke what she imagined simmering there.

"No, not now," William managed to tell her, separating to look at her and slow his heart rate. He _was_ excited, but willed himself to focus on Julia. _Now for the next move…_ William broke away to place slow kisses and nibbles along the side of her neck, highlighting the muscles and tendons, the hollow of her throat, the valley between her breasts. His lashes delicately brushed her skin … dropping lower and lower, leaving behind love bites and an enlivened Julia gasping for breath.

"Oh…William!" Julia was having trouble staying still as her husband brought his attentions slowly and deliberately to her pelvis, and she involuntarily twitched as he blew air over her rough curls while placing his thumbs on her inner thighs to spread them. Over time she and her husband had slowly expanded their intimate repertoire; unfortunate injuries and mutual curiosity creating an opportunity for a little experimentation with _quite_ satisfying results.

"Julia," he said, voice dropping half an octave with desire. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Oh, yes, please, William." She smirked. "Silly question…" _From a silly man, wonderful man…_ she thought. She opened her legs more and tilted her body in anticipation.

He licked his lips. "Show me," he said simply, and held his breath. She told him once she resorted to pleasuring herself for relief before they were together. The concept was revolutionary for him at the time; the mere thought bringing him close to losing control of himself in excitement. It was nothing he ever thought about again until recently. Not until he had a certain conversation with George about how pleasant sexual relations with women were, likely more pleasant than women experience with men…

Julia thought at first she misheard him. William's suggestion was extraordinary and it took her a heartbeat or two to adjust her expectations… and not a second more. _The occasional surprise indeed!_ She reached a hand to her folds and slid a finger into warm liquid silk, finding just the perfect spot to further kindle her ardor. "Here," she breathed. "Right here."

William took it all in: her scent, her moans and sighs, affected by how powerfully arousing this new twist to their physical relations was, although another part just called himself a fool for neglecting the obvious for all this time.

She looked boldly at him, even challenging, with a wicked smile on her lips, aware of how supremely visual her husband was and hoping he was enjoying the display. She was sure he would _remember_ it, so she was going to make it memorable.

He responded with approval and encouragement, transfixed by what he was viewing. As soon as Julia's eyes closed in concentration for a moment, he shifted his position so he could occupy this treasure for himself. William had a fleeting thought that one-time advice on French-style romance had missed the mark by a wide margin: He needed no actual mistress for sexual excitement or fulfillment. Making love with Julia was his ultimate joy, especially as she was his _everything_ : inspiration, creative partner and match in all things, including carnal appetite. _As I am eager to demonstrate with her here and now_ … His voice was a soft growl. "Right there, Julia?"

Julia felt William's body move, swishing some fabric along with him over her sensitized skin. _Will it be his mouth or hand_? The question sent warmth through her abdomen and a new flood of wetness between her legs before he even touched her. The first time he suggested tasting her, he actually managed to make her blush: an infrequent occurrence that about which he was ever so pleased. She remembered she could not stop thinking about what it was going to be like, and it proved even better than her fantasy the first time he did it. She kept her eyes shut in anticipation as he settled in to reposition her knees, and slowly, so slowly she got her answer: hot, soft breath preceding a long languid swipe of his tongue directly next to her most sensitive spot. "Oh…my" was all she could manage to say as her feminine insides sent shudders through her core that expanded into her heart and throat.

"Like this?" William paused briefly in his attentions to inquire. Her taste was intoxicating and he wanted to get back to it.

She could only rumble "Uh-hunn," in affirmation, twisting the sheets in her fingers and tightening her belly, trying to hold on to the tingling sensations flowing in and over her from this occasional luxury which kept things _interesting._

William ran his tongue along each salty pink-satin ridge and furrow in her center, using light and long strokes, always coming back to locate the soft site of her ignition, with just a touch more confident pressure. He could feel Julia's tremors and quivers building under his detailed attentions, soaking in her flavor and scent. Darting his tongue inside rewarded him an emphatic _"Yes." Now for the rest of my plan…_

Julia thought she'd lose her mind when William added a provocative finger touch outside her threshold, circling her silken wetness to signal his intentions. This lit new fires within her, heating her whole body into a fine sweat. "Yes…William…oh _please_ …" she heard herself begging.

William delayed in order to delicately fondle the rose-coloured smoothness under his fingers and amplify her desire. He finally slid one finger inside her ever so slowly until it connected solidly within her, and then back out even more slowly—and then did it again. Julia groaned an "Oh…" and started moving herself against his rhythm. "Oh my god… William, you are full of surprises tonight." The innovative combination drove her wild. She no longer cared what noises she made and gave herself over to encouraging William to keep doing whatever it was he was doing, completely enraptured.

He began to match the flicks of his tongue to the push of his hand, diving deeper and curling a probing finger towards the roof of her opening at an angle she particularly liked. He noticed this method gave him so much more control over what Julia was experiencing, while allowing him to appreciate the smallest details of her excitement. _She is indeed magnificent!_

He had a fleeting memory of being chastised once for failing to understand that a man could take pleasure in his wife's pleasure… Now he had a much better take on how completely transporting it was to witness Julia in this state; the sounds she was making alone had the capacity to unhinge him were he not careful…

Julia was having a hard time focusing. His slow, sweet torture was unravelling her senses leaving nothing but helpless craving; his mouth and fingers fueling her eagerness. Her attention pirouetted back and forth between what William's hand and his mouth were doing to her, fashioning for her, driving her to… Like colliding wildfires consuming the underbrush before heating trees into bursting, Julia was swept up and carried along by forces outside her ability to stop them. The rhythm of his mouth eventually won out….

William heard her breathing changing to long, deep inhalations, and a familiar moan start out softly from the back of her throat and increase in volume that raised the hairs on his neck. _Yes!_ he grinned. Then he slipped in a second finger to fill her, maintaining the twin patterns that were driving her climax forward. Her hips ground down as she tightened around him when the ripples and pulses within began. _Yes!_ He could not ignore another part of his anatomy reacting in sympathy to being grabbed and squeezed in this way, eliciting an excited groan from himself as well…

Julia pushed against him. Her whole being ignited as heat spread outward from her solar plexus in a rush that consumed her in ecstasy, each pulse timed to the cadence and glide of William's ministrations. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, her breathing coming in gasps with her body awash in delicious sparks… "Oh…," she cried, arching her back, _"Oh…,"_ and writhing in bliss, "OH!...don't stop…" the spasms sending her up in flames and burning out everything else including speech, reason and time. She did not want _this_ to end either and tightened more around his fingers with each stroke of momentum, as his tongue never stopped keeping time _._ Her completion arrived powerfully and extendedly, pulling a loud _"Oh my god William!"_ from somewhere near her toes.

William always found the unguarded noises of Julia's passion able to stir his own excitement to his limit. This time was nearly as strong for him as their wedding night in that way, something he did not plan for. His heart rate was elevated and his whole body was thrumming. Holding himself back was taking more and more of his attention… _I suppose I should have known better…_

Fully spent, Julia lay exhausted, chest heaving, heart still racing, unable, yet, to put any of her thoughts and feelings into words, but needing him close. "Kiss me…." She asked and reached for him, wanting to hold him. He shifted position, bringing kisses up her stomach and breasts, wiping her scent from his face off onto her body. "Julia, have I ever told you how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" Her eyes were wide and her face flushed. He captured her mouth with his, allowing Julia to get a suggestion of what he had been imbibing, his hunger for her starting to take over...

She responded immediately to his slightly salty kiss…. _Something else new_. She thought his conquest of her tonight was masterful and ambitious with a novelty about it she found breathtaking. She pushed him away to inhale so she could offer (somewhat incoherent) praise for his efforts. "Oh, William. I so love you…. What you _do_ to me…that was so good, incredible…" She had to stop talking to allow another aftershock to overtake her. He responded to that with more moves of his fingers, amplifying the echo of her climax. He had never sent her to her peak and over the edge exactly that way before — _This was truly exquisite,_ she thought. She let him continue to touch her, _needed_ him to, until she could not take any more stimulation. She eventually cleared her thoughts enough to comment: "William, you have outdone yourself. This was almost like having an affair with a new lover, so if that was the idea you succeeded..."

In between lingering kisses and returning attention to her breasts, he managed to answer while panting a bit: "I'm glad you approve, since I know you like variety…" His voice was turning hoarse and husky, and he trembled. "As long as it is with me…" The delicious agony in his body was straining his ability to leash it…

Julia recalled no occasion when William had forsaken his own release for this long, since their usual habit was to take enjoyment as closely together as possible. "But you know what I like best of all?" she asked, a wanton invitation in her tone accompanied by opening her body to receive him. She saw William's face contained bare lustful need, his eyes nearly black as he nodded hopefully like a starving man being offered life-giving sustenance. "William, take your pleasure with me, now, _please,_ " she coaxed her husband.

Her words snapped the last tenuous fibre of his resistance. Unleashed, he carelessly pushed off all remaining clothing, releasing his thick, aching, manhood and the remainder of his control. Julia guided his connection with her, both of them closing their eyes and groaning with his first strong upward push. William could not believe how incredibly _good_ it felt to be inside her and yet how much more he wanted, _needed..._ Surging deep, deep within her tight and slippery center, his pace rose urgently as he abandoned everything except a savage clamor for motion so he could obtain relief.

"Just let _go_ … I want that," she encouraged him, clutching him with her hands and raking her nails on his back. The headboard of the bed juddered against the wall in tempo with his vigorous answer. His rough passion thrilled her. She loved the weight of his body pressing her into the mattress, his desperate kisses, and when his teeth found her tender neck she felt him mark her.

William's head spun and his whole intense world concentrated down to encompass only where his body joined his wife. Finally naked, finally within her, there were pins and needles on his skin as if static electricity rolled over him in waves. Nothing mattered except the demands of desire, the strokes of his manhood and her responses to them. And Julia's response was strong, bearing down on him in counterpoint to his fierce enthusiasm, her own desire igniting again. His last awareness was of Julia holding her breath before she started to come undone….

He could not have stopped the inevitable if he tried, surrendering his will to a singular quest for gratification, hips and legs thrusting faster, creating friction on his swollen member in time with his hammering heart. His climax overtook him, the incredible tension built up while pleasuring Julia suddenly, ferociously discharging in ecstatic bursts, like a series of lightning strikes, evoking a cry of " _Oh...Ju-li-a!"_ as he pumped himself inside her until he was thoroughly sated. Sweating, breathing raggedly and chest heaving, he collapsed on top of her while the current inside him diminished and his mind floated.

Julia's exultation was supreme, relishing William's uninhibited behavior. She held him as he rolled over and calmed down, resting her head on him, listening to the sweet sound of his heartbeat and rocking to the rise and fall of his chest. They lay together for a long time, piled in a collection of arms and legs. William eventually roused himself enough to look over at Julia, who had a self-satisfied smirk on her countenance, mixed with curiosity."William?" she said, "You have to tell me what inspired you tonight."

William took a moment to register what she said, refocusing his sight on her face, mind blissfully empty. When it came to him what she asked, his immediate response was embarrassment: _No! Never. Not in a million years. Over my dead body_ …. But he managed to demure with a sensual smile. "Er…Julia. I think some things require a little mystery, don't you? Besides, if you want me to give you the occasional special entertainment, I have to have some secrets…

Julia's face fell into a frustrated pout, which she then exaggerated to show she was not really disappointed. Her comical expression started him laughing which triggered her to laugh as well. "William…what is so funny?" she asked, still giggling along.

"Mrs. Murdoch—I thought you were the one getting the treat tonight…" he answered, smiling and stroking her face, playing with some of her hair which escaped the braid.

"And so I did, Mr. Murdoch—all of it." She hugged him again and sighed. "I am going to have to work hard to reciprocate…" and started planning what she was going to give _him_ for Christmas, when she heard the distinct sound of another noise complaint being slipped under the door…

 **END**

… for now. May it never really end…


End file.
